Complications
by MandyCakes
Summary: Olivia and her husband of one year are having problems. Will unexpected news bring them together? Or push her into her partner's waiting arms? read and find out :D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Clearly, I don't own Law and Order: SVU.

Summary: Olivia and her husband of one year are having problems. Will unexpected news bring them together? Or will it push her into her partner's waiting arms?

----

Olivia had so many expectations when she had married Jacob Young. He was a successful attorney and belonged to one of Manhattan's most prestigious law firms.

Alex had introduced them a few years ago…Olivia never believed in love at first sight, but something transpired between them when they met.

He was tall, around 6'2'', medium build, with sandy blond hair and hazel eyes. He was so charming, and he had a great sense of humor that Olivia loved. Jacob had been absolutely mesmerized by her beauty and immediately fell in love with her personality. He loved the strength that she possessed while maintaining her femininity and respected what she did as a detective.

He proposed about eight months into their relationship and they were married four months after that. They purchased a larger, upscale condo downtown not too far from Olivia's old place.

During the first few months of their marriage, things were great. Jacob had made Olivia happier than she'd ever been. But soon, things began to change.

Jacob began spending more and more time at work, taking on big cases that required a lot of his time and energy. When he did have time for her, she was at the station or too tired from being at work herself.

They began to argue, at first about petty things, but soon they escalated into shouting matches about why the other was away from the house so much.

The stress at home began to take its toll on Olivia- she wasn't sleeping well or eating enough. Elliot noticed changes in her demeanor at work. She wasn't nearly as upbeat as she usually was, and on the rare occasions that she smiled, it didn't reach her eyes. He had tried talking to her when they were alone a few times, but she never wanted to get into it.

Elliot tried not to let his concern for her distract him too much, but most of the time he found that pretty challenging. Ever since he and Kathy had split a couple of years ago, he had come to the realization that his feelings for his longtime partner ran deeper than he thought.

He never told her any of this of course, especially after Jacob entered the picture, but he knew his feelings would never go away.

So naturally, when she didn't show up to work one day, he called her home and cell to see what was up.

"Benson," Olivia answered her cell after a couple of rings.

"Hey…where are you?" Elliot asked, tapping his pen lightly on some paperwork.

"Um…I already talked to Cragen. I needed a couple of days off," she replied quietly.

"Liv, I know something's been bothering you…will you _please_ tell me what's wrong?" he gently pleaded with her and listened to her sigh.

"I will. Just not right now, okay?"

Elliot put his pen down and brought his hand to his forehead. "Liv…"

"Elliot…I have to go. I'll talk to you later," Olivia told him. "Okay…bye," he placed the phone back on the receiver, slightly shaking his head.

Olivia let out another sigh as she put her cell phone back in her purse as the doctor re-entered the small examination room.

"What is it?" Olivia questioned, looking at the smirk on her doctor's face.

"Well, it seems as if there's an explanation for you not feeling well these past couple of weeks…" Dr. Hanes flipped open her chart, glancing back at Olivia.

"What is it? Am I anemic?"

"No. You're pregnant. Congratulations," the doctor smiled warmly at her.

Olivia wasn't sure if she heard correctly. "What? That's not possible. I mean…really?" she asked in disbelief.

Dr. Hanes nodded her head. "I'm going to do a ultrasound, okay?"

"Okay…" Olivia leaned back on the cool table, lifting her shirt as she put the gel on her stomach. Olivia gazed at the ceiling as her thoughts consumed her. A quick thumping sound brought her back to reality as she focused her attention on the screen. "Here it is," Dr. Hanes pointed to the peanut size image.

"That's…that's it? That's my baby?" she asked in astonishment at the small object.

"It sure is…and judging by the size, I'd say you're about eight weeks along," Dr. Bader grinned at Olivia, who this time couldn't hide her smile.

"We're gonna have a baby," tears filled her chestnut eyes as it finally dawned on her.

"I'm writing you a prescription for prenatal vitamins and I'd like to see you again in about three weeks," she explained turning the machine off and wiping the gel away. "Try to take it easy until then."

Olivia nodded, "thank you doctor," she took the prescription and stuck it in her purse. She stood slowly, pulling her shirt over her head. She brought her hand to her flat stomach, rubbing it gently. A small grin spread across her lips.

"A baby…" she said quietly, taking a deep breath. She grabbed her things and left the doctor's office, knowing this news would change everything.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YEAH, IT SEEMS KINDA BORING RIGHT NOW, BUT I PROMISE IT'LL GET BETTER. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Clearly, I don't own Law and Order: SVU.

Summary: Olivia and her husband of one year are having problems. Will unexpected news bring them together? Or will it push her into her partner's waiting arms?

**Big Thanks to everyone that reviewed the first chapter of this story!**

----

Alexandra Cabot took a seat by the window of the small restaurant Olivia suggested they meet at for lunch. She'd sounded so mysterious on the phone –she wasn't sure what was so urgent that Olivia had to talk to her right away. A few minutes later, Olivia walked through the door.

Alex motioned her over and Olivia smiled, sitting across from her. "Hey," Alex greeted her friend. "Hey Alex," she replied, sighing deeply.

"How've you been? What's up?" Alex wondered, studying Olivia's features. She seemed worn down; more tired than usual.

"A lot actually…I know you've been pretty swamped at work. I've been busy too…" she averted her gaze downward.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?" Alex wondered, touching Olivia's hand. "Jacob and I- we've been having problems," Olivia explained, willing the tears not to come.

"What? You two are having issues?" Alex frowned up, confused. Jacob and Olivia were so perfect together- she couldn't imagine them not getting along.

Olivia nodded. "Yeah…the past couple of months have been kind of hard. We argue all the time…about everything. It's really stressed me out-" she explained.

"Yeah I noticed. You look so drained. Have you been to a doctor?" Alex asked. "I went today actually…" Olivia bit her lip, glancing at Alex's anxious blue eyes. "And?" she urged her to continue.

"I'm pregnant." Alex gasped, covering her mouth and breaking into a smile.

"Oh my God! Olivia! This is so fantastic! A baby!" she watched Olivia finally break into a small grin. "Olivia! Why aren't you more excited? You've always wanted kids."

"I know, I know…I still do. I'm just- I'm scared, Alex. What if this just makes things worse between us? I don't think this is the time for a baby," Olivia said as her brown eyes welled with tears.

"I don't think so. I know Jacob…he loves you and he'll love this baby. This could be just what you guys need," Alex grinned, seeing a tear roll down her cheek. "Hey…it'll be okay. Just talk to him."

Olivia wiped at her face, taking a deep breath. Alex was right. She just needed to calm down and talk to Jacob. Her mind was still reeling from the news and she was trying to make sense of all. She'd make a nice dinner tonight and tell him then. Yeah…everything would be fine.

----------

Olivia cut the fire out on the stove and glanced at the clock on the microwave once more. It was getting late- she wondered what could be keeping him. As if on cue, her cell phone started to ring. It was Jacob.

"Hey. I was just starting to get worried. Are you on your way?" Olivia answered.

"Hey. No, actually…I'm not. I'm still at the office," Jacob replied and she let out a sigh.

"Okay…well, when will you be home?" she walked over to the window, glancing out of it. "I don't know…we could be here for awhile. This is a really huge case, Olivia. If I win, I could make partner," he explained, as she rolled her eyes.

"You knew it was a huge case when you took it Jacob! You knew you wouldn't have any time for this marriage or me," she told him angrily.

"Oh, don't start with me! You're always at work! And when you're not there, you're obsessing over unsolved cases! Don't give me that crap about not having time for you!" Jacob retaliated, just as upset. Olivia touched her temple, trying to calm herself.

"Jacob, look…I didn't mean to snap at you. We both spend too much time at our jobs and not enough time with each other and it's wrecking our marriage. We have to work on this," Olivia said softly, hearing him sigh.

"You're right- we do. After this case is settled, you and I will sit down and talk about everything…I promise," he told her, hearing his name being called. "Hon, I've gotta go now. I'll be home late…maybe ten-thirty or so…love you."

"Alright…love you too. Bye." Olivia closed her phone and set it on the counter, staring at the freshly cooked food on the stove. Suddenly, she wasn't hungry anymore.

------

A couple of days later, on a very rainy morning, Olivia walked back into the precinct. It was practically empty…she wasn't too surprised- she had come in early.

It's not that she planned on it- her first bout of morning sickness had her awake at 4:30. She figured she might as well catch up on some paperwork.

Olivia opened her locker and was overwhelmed with another strong wave of nausea. She ran to the ladies' room as quickly as possible.

Elliot entered the bullpen just in time to see his partner disappear around the corner. He set his coffee on his desk, walking in her direction. He stopped by the ladies room when he heard heaving.

"Liv?" he knocked on the restroom door…then on second thought decided to go in. "Olivia? You okay?" he stood by the closed stall, hearing the toilet flush.

She appeared on the other side of the stall door, cheeks flushed. "Hey…" she said quietly, moving slowly toward the sink.

"Hey. You alright?" Elliot asked concerned, having to steady her when she stumbled. "Yeah…I'm okay," Olivia told him, rinsing her mouth out and taking a deep breath.

"You sure?" he wondered. "Yeah…I just…I need to sit down," he closely followed her back to their desks, where she collapsed in her seat.

"I brought you some coffee…I'm guessing you don't want any," he sat in his chair, watching her shake her head. "You think you ate something bad?" Elliot wondered, getting her a cool bottle of water. She shrugged, bringing the bottle to her forehead. "Maybe."

Elliot stood next to her desk, watching her take a series of deep breaths. "Liv, go home. Get some rest…you look exhausted," he told her.

Olivia glanced up into the worried blue eyes of the man standing next to her. "No…I'll be okay. I've already taken a few days off this week. I don't wanna leave you with more paperwork," she explained, sitting the bottle down.

"You won't…I've got it covered. I just want you to feel better," he told her, gently caressing her shoulder.

"No, really…I'll be fine. I feel a little better already," Olivia looked up, giving him her best smile.

He grinned as he shook his head, knowing he wouldn't be able to convince her otherwise. "If you say so." Elliot sat back down, opening the file on his desk.

"Is that the Jones' case?" Olivia asked, wondering what he was reading. "Yeah. I think the wife might have been cheating on her late husband. We're definitely gonna have to re-interview her…I'm not buying her story," he glanced back up at her, holding her gaze.

"What is it? Elliot, I told you I'm fine," Olivia insisted, opening the water bottle.

"Olivia, that's what you've been telling me these past few weeks. I'm not buying it. What's really been bothering you?" Elliot wondered, watching her run her hand through her golden-brown locks. "El…I can't get into this right now," she stood slowly, walking to her locker.

He got up and stood beside her, watching her rummage through her belongings. "You don't seem to want to get into anything with me anymore," he said.

Olivia stopped looking momentarily and took another deep breath. "Elliot…you know that's not true," she turned toward him and saw the hurt expression on his face.

"Do I? When's the last time we had a real conversation?" he questioned, seeing someone out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey you two. What's going on?" Cragen asked, glancing at his best two detectives.

Olivia watched Elliot quickly glance at Cragen and acknowledge him as she pondered his question. He was right. She'd been stressed out about her marriage and she never wanted to get into it at work. She couldn't even think of a reason why she hadn't talked to him…there just never seemed to be a good time to talk about it.

Elliot's pools of blue searched her eyes once more, the hurt expression from before still etched on his face. She didn't know why, but at that moment she felt like crying.

"Olivia…you feel okay?" she felt Cragen's hand touch her shoulder. Olivia turned her attention to him.

"Um…I think I ate something last night that upset my stomach, but other than that I'm alright," she lied, turning back to her locker and finding the bottle of TUMS she was searching for earlier.

Olivia unscrewed the cap and glanced at her partner. He sat back down at his desk, purposefully avoiding eye contact with her. She felt the tears sting her eyes as she closed her locker. It was going to be a long day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chap 3 will be up soon :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Clearly, I don't own Law and Order: SVU.

**Summary: Olivia and her husband of one year are having problems. Will unexpected news bring them together? Or will it push her into her partner's waiting arms?**

QUICK NOTE: Okay, so i know some of you are wondering why i haven't updated my stuff in awhile. Well, as you all know, it's October now and school is in full swing. I'm a biology/pre-medicine student and I get very preoccupied sometimes, so PLEASE bear with me. I updated this at like 1am on Saturday cuz i finally got a free moment...but those don't come very often, so I'll be getting to my other stories whenever I can.

Big shoutout to all my faithful reviewers!

----

Olivia pulled into her parking garage, putting her car in park. She sighed deeply and took the keys out of the ignition, stepping out of her car. The day had seemed to drain her of any energy she would've normally had when she came home. Not just physically, but emotionally as well. Elliot was frustrated with her, which meant he wasn't speaking to her. He'd barely looked at her all day. She didn't know how much longer she could take it.

She stepped off the elevator after riding it to her floor, glancing back down at the keys in her hand.

"Crap," she mumbled, pausing mid-stride. It was only then did she remember that she had taken her house key off the ring last night. Jacob, who had misplaced his, had promised to be home before she was so all this drama could be avoided. His Volvo definitely hadn't been in the parking garage. So much for promises.

"Great," Olivia sighed, turning around and preparing to take a trip to her husband's job.

She pushed the number designated for his speed dial and waited for him to pick up. "Hello, you've reached Jacob Young…" the familiar sound of his voicemail greeted her. She rolled her eyes and dialed again. "C'mon, Jacob…what are you doing?" she asked herself, noting that it was almost seven-thirty. Still no answer.

She parked a couple of blocks away and hoped the security guards would recognize her and let her in. She hadn't been to the building that often- a few times she'd brought him lunch and when she and Jacob were dating, he brought her in and introduced her to a few of his co-workers. Luckily for her, one of the nicer guards that had let her in on previous occasions was on duty tonight.

She stepped into the lobby of the well-lit building, riding the elevator to the fifth floor. Olivia glanced around at the other offices, many of which were dark. Every other person in this firm had work to do too, but they knew when to come home. She bit her lip as she walked down the corridor to his office. She was so upset with him. Why wasn't he answering his phone?

As she approached his door, she heard someone laughing. 'Wait a minute,' Olivia thought, 'that was definitely a female.' Olivia suddenly felt very uneasy, feeling her heart beat faster. She turned the doorknob, opening the door wider.

Jacob sat at his desk, leaned back in his chair and grinning. A petite blond woman was leaning over his shoulder, a little too close for Olivia's liking. Was she leaning in to kiss him?

They both glanced up at the same time, Jacob looking surprised to see his wife in the doorway. "Olivia. Wh- what are you doing here?" he got up quickly, walking toward her.

"Nice to see you too, Jacob. Who's your _friend_?" Olivia asked, turning her eyes to the object of her husband's attention. "Uh…oh. This is Jennifer Walsh. Jennifer…this is Olivia. My wife," Jacob said, looking more uncomfortable by the moment.

"It's nice to meet you," she extended her hand. Olivia gave her a half-hearted shake, letting her eyes wander to her blouse. "Do you always leave that many buttons undone or are you making a special case for my husband?" she raised an eyebrow, moving closer to the smaller woman.

"Olivia-" Jacob quickly stepped between his wife and Jennifer, who had turned red. She looked down, fixing her blouse and glaring at Olivia. "Excuse me," she glanced between the two as Jacob closed the door behind her.

"Well…at least I know why you're always late," she crossed her arms. "Olivia, let me explain- we've been working on this case together. That's it. Nothing's going on," his hazel eyes bore into hers.

"Oh really? Didn't look like that when I came in! She was all over you Jacob!" she frowned, putting her hands on her hips.

"Olivia, it's the truth! You've gotta know I would never do that," he pleaded with her. Olivia sighed, suddenly feeling sick. She needed to get out of there.

"Whatever," she left his office, feeling his hand wrap around her arm. "No…wait. We need to talk. Why'd you come all the way down here in the first place?" he asked.

"Look…I'm really tired and I don't have time to argue with you. I came down here to get the house key, but-"

"Okay. Let's go home…let me get my things," he began, but Olivia shook her head. "No. Just forget it Jacob. I need to be alone," she turned on her heel, ignoring his protests.

Fresh tears immediately sprung to her brown eyes. She quickly stepped off the elevator and left the building, the wind quickly drying her tear-stained cheeks. How did this happen? She and Jacob had been so happy once. Now he was on the verge of cheating on her. Had she done something wrong? Was she not good enough?

Olivia got in her car and slammed the door, catching a glimpse of her tear-filled eyes in the rearview mirror. Seemed like all she was doing was crying nowadays. She tucked her shoulder-length hair behind her ears and wiped at her eyes, holding back sobs as she started her car. What was she gonna do now?

-----

Elliot sat the remote down and gazed at the ESPN classic football game, attempting to focus on anything other than his brown-eyed counterpart. She made him so mad sometimes. He just wanted to make her feel better, but he couldn't do that if she never opened up to him.

He opened his cell phone, scrolling down to her name under his contact list. He contemplated calling her, but wasn't sure if she'd want to talk to him after how he ignored her all day.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. He got out of his chair and glanced out the window, immediately recognizing her car. He opened the door, wanting to be upset with her, but finding that difficult once the light hit her eyes. Her cheeks were dry, but she'd definitely been crying.

He stepped aside and closed the door once she had come in. "Hey…" Olivia greeted him in a soft voice, averting her gaze.

"Liv," he stepped closer to her, "what's wrong?" Elliot watched her inhale deeply. When she glanced back at him, her eyes were filled with tears yet again. "Everything," she replied, as her voice broke.

Elliot wrapped his arms around her, her sobs muffled in his shirt. "Hey…it's gonna be okay," he told her soothingly, slowly moving his hand up and down her back. Olivia finally let herself really cry, feeling safe in his embrace.

Her cries subsided after a few minutes and she pulled back slightly, looking into Elliot's worried eyes. He cupped her face, wiping her tears away. "You ready to talk?" he asked, watching her nod solemnly. He motioned to the couch in the living room, sitting next to her.

"What's got you so upset?" he leaned forward, watching her intently. "It's Jacob. We've been having problems," Olivia told him and continued, "that's what's been bothering me for the past few weeks."

Elliot nodded, waiting for her to speak again. "And tonight…I walked in on him and his coworker…they were about to kiss. I don't know what to think, Elliot. I don't know what to do." She admitted, breaking down again. She felt him pull her closer to him on the couch.

Elliot sighed, becoming more upset at the thought of Jacob hurting her like this. How could he do this to her? Was he crazy? Didn't he see how blessed he was to have this woman as his wife?

"Everything's just such a mess…he doesn't even know about-" Olivia paused, momentarily forgetting that Elliot didn't know everything.

"He doesn't know what?" he wondered, feeling her body tense up. "What is it Liv? Tell me."

"I'm pregnant." She admitted, biting her lip.

"You're pregnant?" Elliot asked, watching her nod. A small grin formed at the corner of his lips at the thought. Olivia was going to be a mother…and a damn good one at that.

He noticed she didn't share his enthusiasm. "I'm scared Elliot. What if this baby tears us farther apart? I don't know if this is what we need right now. I just wish it had happened earlier," Olivia said, staring at her hands.

"Because of everything that's going on with you two?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. She nodded, taking another deep breath. "I honestly don't think he cares anymore," Olivia's mocha eyes rimmed with tears at this statement.

"What? Liv, he _does_ care. He loves you…you two just need to talk about everything that's happened…" Elliot rubbed her arm, amazed that with his feelings he was still pushing her back to her husband.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, pulling away from him and standing up. "Sorry for what?" he wondered, watching her walk to a window. He stood and moved closer to her. "For burdening you with all my problems. It's just…I didn't know where else to go and-"

"Liv," he interjected, "you don't have to apologize. You can always come to me…it doesn't matter what it is. I'll always be here for you, Liv. You know that," he told her, resting his hands on her shoulders. Olivia turned around, gazing into his sincere blue eyes of her best friend. He pulled her into a bear hug and she wrapped her arms around his frame letting out a sigh.

"Oh, Elliot. You're too good to me. I don't know what I'd do without you…" she mumbled into his shirt. "I think it's the other way around," Elliot replied, burying his nose in her hair and relishing the scent.

"Everything will be okay, alright? I'll help you get through this- no matter what," he told her, caressing her back. Olivia sighed, feeling more at ease. They stood there for awhile, Elliot holding her close until she pulled away slightly.

"You gonna be okay?" he asked, searching her eyes. "Yeah…I will," Olivia replied. "You need anything? You hungry? I made some food earlier," Elliot motioned toward the kitchen. "Just water. I'm not hungry right now. Tired maybe," she chuckled a bit, taking the bottle of water from Elliot.

"It's been a long day for you. Go ahead and get some sleep Liv. You can crash in either of the guest bedrooms or mine if you want," he told her.

She tucked her hair behind her ear and gave him a small smile. "Okay…thank you," she told him. He watched Olivia walk down the hallway and disappear around the corner.

Elliot walked into his bedroom and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of his sweats for her to put on. "Olivia?" he called her name. "Hmm?" she asked from behind the door. "You can wear this to bed, okay? I'll sit it in the bathroom for you."

"Alright…thanks Elliot."

He sat back down in front of the muted television, attempting to absorb everything Olivia had told him. No wonder she hadn't been talking to him- she was so stressed she couldn't think straight. And Jacob. How could he even think about betraying Olivia like that? She loved him and this is what she gets in return- heartache.

He heard the shower come on, knowing she needed to relax after today's events.

She'd already been through so much in her life. She didn't deserve to be hurt again. She deserved happiness. Olivia had come to mean so much to him…at one time he'd vowed to keep his feelings to himself because she had found happiness with Jacob. But things were different now…

He shook his head at that thought. No. He didn't need to reveal his feelings. That would be selfish. She was having a baby- Jacob's baby. He just needed to be there for her right now- even if it meant keeping his emotions bottled up.

He turned the t.v. up a little, resting his head on a pillow…

Elliot's eyes popped open as he attempted to adjust his eyes to the light of the living room. How long had he been out? He concluded it'd been a few hours after glancing at his watch. He turned the lights and television off and headed towards him bedroom.

He paused to peek in the guest room across from his. Olivia lay curled in the fetal position with a comforter wrapped around her frame. Elliot grinned slightly at how little she looked in the big blanket.

He walked into the room, kneeling beside her and gently touching her cheek. She looked so peaceful- completely opposite of how she'd felt today. He continued to watch her breathe steadily, wondering how and when he had become a lovesick fool.

He glanced back at his watch and realized he'd been sitting there for too long. Elliot stood and kissed her cheek softly, standing in the doorway to look at her once more. "Love you," he whispered, turning away and heading to bed.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

Alright guys…lots of OE-ness in this chapter but I couldn't help myself! Please review!

BTW…was Elliot's late-night whisper of a confession _really_ that quiet? Or did our sleeping beauty detective hear? Hmm….


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Clearly, I don't own Law and Order: SVU.**

Summary: Olivia and her husband of one year are having problems. Will unexpected news bring them together? Or will it push her into her partner's waiting arms?

----

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!!!**

* * *

Elliot stirred in his sleep, the smell of bacon and eggs making him more alert. He got out of bed, wiping his eyes sleepily as he sauntered down the hallway. 

He grinned slightly and shook his head when he saw her. She was at the stove, humming some tune...definitely more carefree than she'd been last night.

"Liv, what're you doing?" He asked her.

She turned, startled by his presence. "Oh. Good morning. I'm making breakfast, silly. What's it look like I'm doing?" she smiled at him.

He couldn't help but smile back. "I didn't mean literally…I meant what are you doing out of bed? It's still early. You need your rest," he walked over to her, resisting the urge to wrap his arms around her frame and pull her close.

"I'm fine, Elliot. Besides, I owe you," she said honestly, removing the last of the bacon from the skillet and turning the fire off.

"Olivia, you don't-" She shushed him, putting her hand up in protest. "Yes I do, El. You've always been there for me when no one else was. The least I can do is make you breakfast. Plus I woke up really craving some bacon," she admitted grinning.

"Ah ha! Your real motive is revealed," Elliot joked, crossing his arms. She rolled her eyes and fixed his plate and her own. "Thanks Liv…this looks great," he sat down at the kitchen table with her. "You're welcome. Hope you like it."

He stared at her pour some apple juice for herself and coffee for him. "So…judging your mood, I'd guess you're feeling better about some things?" he raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Yeah. Some being the operative word. I'm still not sure how I'm going to talk to Jacob. Every time I think of what he did…or _almost _did, I just wanna hit him upside the head," Olivia took a sip of her juice.

"I think I can relate to wanting to hit Jacob right about now," he told her, watching a grin form at the corners of her mouth.

"What do you think he'll say? About the baby I mean?" she sat her fork down, wanting to hear his response.

"I can't be sure, Liv. But I know that he'd be crazy to be anything but ecstatic. You're his wife. This amazingly strong-willed, intelligent, and beautiful woman. And you're having his baby. How could he not be thrilled?" Elliot shrugged, seeing her blush a little.

"I know this is getting old and redundant, but thank you. How do you always know what to say?" she wondered.

He grinned. "I definitely don't. I was just telling the truth," he replied, taking a bite of his toast. She blushed, taking another drink. "We've been talking too much about my life. I haven't even asked you how you were doing," she wondered, sitting her fork down momentarily.

He swallowed his food and shrugged. "I'm fine, Liv. The kids are doing good- Lizzie's getting excited about prom. Kathy told me they went searching for dresses the other day," he told her.

"That's good. Time really flies…Dickie and Lizzie are already juniors…pretty soon they'll be heading off to college," Olivia told him, wiping her mouth.

Elliot sighed, nodding in agreement. "Yeah. Time does move too fast. Sometimes I feel like I wasn't there enough when they were growing up," he admitted, watching her shake her head.

"Elliot, we're detectives. Our job requires a lot of your time. But I know you were always there for your kids when they needed you. Your children love and respect you El…you're a great father," Olivia said honestly, staring into his blue eyes.

"Thanks Liv," he smiled as the phone started to ring. He walked to the living room, picking it up off the receiver. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Jacob," Elliot turned around to face Olivia and walked towards her.

Olivia shook her head and signaled that she didn't want to talk right now. She still felt heated about everything. "Yeah…she's here, but she doesn't feel like talking to you right now," he said blatantly. "Hmm…alright. I'll tell her. Bye." Elliot sat the phone back down.

"So…what'd he say?" Olivia placed her plate in the sink and turned towards her partner.

"Just that he's sorry for everything that happened and he'll be at home waiting for you when you decide to come back," he crossed his arms over his chest.

She averted her gaze, as if she was contemplating something. "He sounded sincere…" Elliot shrugged, watching her sigh again.

"Maybe I _should_ just talk to him…" Olivia trailed off, biting her lip."You're gonna have to talk to him eventually..." he reminded her as she nodded.

"You're right. Guess I should get dressed," she turned with a sigh, heading back to the bedroom. Elliot started washing dishes, all the while knowing he'd just pushed Olivia back her husband. Her cheating husband.

"So what are your plans for the rest of the day?" he placed the last plate in the drain as Olivia appeared behind him.

"Oh...nothing much. Kathy's supposed to be dropping the twins off. We might catch a movie later...that is if they want to spend time with me," Elliot chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know...they're at that age. Dickie doesn't want me interfering with his player status and Lizzie doesn't want me embarrasing her in front of her friends. I'm not _cool_ enough," Olivia laughed when he said cool the way Lizzie did.

"I see...well, _I _think you're cool," she replied smiling.

"Good to know someone still does," he grinned, grabbing her coat off the rack. "Thanks Elliot. For everything," he handed it to her, trying to ignore the electricity that coursed through his body when his hand brushed against hers.

"You know you don't have to thank me, but you're welcome anyway," he smirked, pulling her into a hug.

" I'll see you at work tomorrow, okay?" Olivia pulled away, slipping her coat on. "Okay. Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything," he opened the door for her.

She paused for a moment, immersing herself in the sincerity of his crystal blue eyes. If she knew anything in that moment, it was that she could always count on him for anything. Elliot was the only person who hadn't let her down.

"You know I won't."

* * *


End file.
